The HookUp
by ashyboo02
Summary: Based on the game "The Hook-Up" on The N's website. Told in Gabriella's point of view. Gabriella basically talks about how she met her husband, Troy. Its a trip inside her mind. On Hiatus
1. Clover Town

**A/N: So, I was playing this game called "The Hook Up" on the N's website. It's an interesting game, I recommend it. But anyway, there's multiple ways to win this game, and I'm writing a story based on the way I won. I must add though, the idea is the same, the concept is also the same. I put a twist on the game to make it more my writing style, however towards the end of the story it will sound similar to the game. That's because I liked it that way, and I really don't know how to tweak it. Gosh, if I come across anything that might need explaining I'll explain it. Also you might see little author notes during the story. If those annoy you, I'm sorry. Anywho, I'll stop blabbing away and go on. I hope you guys enjoy. [: I almost forgot! This story is told in Gabriella's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the writing. The HSM franchise and "The Hook-Up" game go to its rightful owners. I'm just a young girl trying to entertain, people my own age.**

--

The Hook Up

Chapter 1: Clover Town

--

I smiled up at him. Troy Michael Bolton. My hottie with the body. The body that I almost didn't have, but that's another story. "I can't believe we're finally married!", he said laying down on the bed in our hotel suite. I cuddled up to him, "Yeah, I know. It feels like it was just yesterday, that I'd met you, and we started flirting. Then there was your skating tournament and our first kiss.",she said pecking his lips. "This is gonna sound weird, but I had this idea in my head that I was going to end up marrying Sharpay." Troy said looking into my eyes. I breathed in and out. "That is weird."

"You still can't believe it can you?"

"No, I can't. She was the hugest bitch to me when I first moved to Clover Town."

"She wasn't always so bitchy."

"Of course, you'd stick up for her." I said getting pissed. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I could hear him following me, so I slammed the door in his face. He knocked on the door. "Gabriella, open up! Please?"

"There's still time, why don't you go to your precious Sharpay tonight? Have her put on sexy lingerie and please your stiff manhood."

"Gabriella..."

"Leave me alone. I'm not opening the door." I could hear him taking soothing breathes. He twisted the doorknob, and the door opened. He looked at me confused, before shaking it off. "Damn it! I forgot to lock the door." He grabbed me by my hips, pulling me toward him. He rested his head on my shoulder. "What's your problem, baby? We got married five hours ago. We're supposed to be happy. Not fighting.", he kissed me on my forehead. I smiled at his gentle ways. "It's just...every time you bring up Sharpay...it gets me thinking about how much she hated me and us together."

"She backed off though."

"Yeah, but it took Kelsi to tell her to chill. She didn't want to do it on her own. She kept going off on me, especially when she found out how interested I was in you." I said choking on my tears. I always get sensitive about this subject. Troy wiped away my water droplets with his soft fingertips. "Do you still love her?", I asked unexpectedly. "Well, yeah." I lowered my head, and he lifted it making me look at him. "Of course I love her, she was my first love. But it doesn't compare, to how I feel about you. I love her as in friendship love. With you, I love you, damn, I love you more than anything. I honestly feel we were meant to be. All the obstacles we overcame in the past...will help us in the future." Then he kissed me, and before I knew it, clothes were shed, breathing became irregular, and we were doing what newlyweds do on their honeymoon.

Troy and I drifted off to sleep, dreaming. Troy probably was dreaming of the newest tricks he could do on his skateboard. I, on the other hand, started dreaming about the day I first moved to Clover Town, and how I met all my friends, Troy and even Sharpay.

_I walked outside my new beige house. I was in a new town. Which meant new friends, new goals, new boys. I was excited. Just then a blonde short haired, blue eyed guy, hiding behind classic Ray Ban shades and a fedora, walked up to me. "Hey, you must be the new girl next door. Welcome to Clover Town. Yeah the name's a little fruity, but hey its a great place, especially for drama. LOL. I'm Ryan Evans." ,he offered me his hand which I took gratefully. "I'm Gabriella."_

"_Welcome to the 'burbs, Gabriella. Can I call you Gabs?"_

"_Yes, you can."_

"_Do you need someone to show you around town?"_

"_Yes, I do. I'm so clueless about this place. Thank you so much."_

"_Cool. This is a pretty small town, o right down the street is the town center. Its were everyone works and chills. Chills and works. LOL."_

"_Who's that?" I asked pointing to a girl of the dark complexion who was reading a magazine. "That's Taylor McKessie. One of the smartest chicas in town, and the less fashionable. She comes of strong, but deep down she has a few insecurities. She doesn't think she's pretty. I think she's stunning, and just needs to cover up the few blemishes she has. Then she could get any guy in this town."_

"_She does seem like a sweetie."_

"_Oh, she is." We continued to walk the street passing some coffee shop named 'The Beanie', we walked inside. I ordered a caramel latte and Ryan got vanilla infused tea. We sat down at the table. I looked over at this girl wearing pink with a lot of sequins. Blonde and brown eyes with a teacup Yorkie in her purse. _Great one of those self centered animal humiliatiors that think they're the shit, _I thought. Ryan obviously knew what I was looking at. "That's my twin, Sharpay."_

"_Your twin?"_

"_Yep."_

"_I don't see the resemblance."_

"_I don't either. LOL."_

"_Tell me about her."_

"_Well, she thinks she's the queen bee. She dated practically every guy in this town, well the one's worth dating. Her dog Boi is her best friend, then again he can't talk and tell her how big of a bitch she is. Or how much she can be a pain in everyone's ass. She designs her own clothes, but no one would buy them for they had to many sequins, rhinestones, and pink." _

"_Wow...", my sentence was interrupted by three guys coming in, talking as if it was important for everyone to hear their conversation. One was dark skinned with busy hair. He had a book in his hand. He ordered an iced coffee. Another one had long black hair, he ordered hot chocolate. He was decent, even the way he dressed. The last one definitely caught my eye. Dirty blond on the verge if being called a brunette shaggy haired hottie, holding a skateboard walked up to the counter. His skin was flawless and his blue eyes were electrifying. He ordered a caramel latte, just like me. I grabbed on to Ryan's arm, my nails clawing him. "Oh, I see you got the hots for Bolton. I don't know if you should fall under his spell." ,Ryan warned me. I looked at him, "But he's beyond perfect. The hair, the eyes, the plaid button-down shirt rolled up, the skinny jeans, and the Nikes." The Bolton hottie, looked around the cafe. He looked at Sharpay, then Ryan, giving him a friendly head gesture. His eyes slowly went to me, a smile appearing on his lips. He paid for his latte, and grabbed it. I got up, picking up one of those stirring sticks. I walked up to him, handing it to him. "You might want to stir it up, before you drink it."_

"_Thanks, you must be the new girl in town.", he said stirring up his latte. "Yeah, that's me."_

"_Well do you have a name, cutie?"_

"_Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi."_

"_I'm Troy. It's nice to have met you, Gabi, but I have to go now." ,he threw away the stick, walking away. Before exiting the door, he turned around winking at me. Then he got on his skateboard, rolling down the street. His two friends following. I sat down next to Ryan again. "Wow, he's amazing."_

"_He's Troy Bolton, what do you expect?"_

"_He's a skater." I asked worried. "Yeah in two weeks, he has a tournament to do. Rumor has it, if he wins he'll be able to go pro and on tour."_

"_Well, Ry...it looks like I won't be going after the Shaggy Haired Hottie. Skaters aren't looking for relationships, they're looking for quick hook ups." I look at Ryan. "Oh, hun it'll be okay."_

"_I don't want to sound rude, but I got to ask. Are you gay?", he smiled. "I like to say, I'm partly gay. I'm into girls, I just have good fashion sense, and I can be a girl's best friend. I judge guys, I just don't have feelings for them."_

"_This can be that start of a beautiful best friendship." We tapped out to-go cups together, before taking sips._

My eyes opened, taking in the sunshine coming from the window. Troy walked up to the bed, smiling as he leaned over me. He kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. What about you?"

"Great. Are you ready for Europe, cutie?"

"Yes, I am. And your calling me cutie again!"

"Well, its what I've been calling you since we first met."

"I know. I love it."

"Come on.", he said pulling the streets and covers off of me, "Go get ready. Our flights in 3 hours and we got to get there early."

"Okay, okay." I said kissing him quickly, before going to the bathroom to freshen up. Before entering, I turned to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, cutie."

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. [: I'm thinking of like, 6 Chapters for this story. Then again, I don't know... I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. My Date And It Wasn't With You

**A/N: Hola Everyone! Next chapter of "The Hook Up", may I just say...I don't know if you are going to like that fact that Gabriella is going on a date...with someone that IS NOT Troy, in the flashback. But hey, it will be okay, in the end...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the writing. The HSM franchise and "The Hook-Up" game go to its rightful owners. I'm just a young girl trying to entertain, people my own age.**

* * *

The Hook Up

Chapter 2: My Date And It Wasn't With You

* * *

Gabriella sat down on the private jet belonging to herself and Troy. "For the next two weeks, its just me and you in Europe.", Troy said sitting down next to her. He kissed her cheek as she giggled. "Don't you just love private jets? I mean they're PRIVATE for a reason.", he continued as he kissed down her neck. She giggled again, "Troy relax, we have plenty of time to do private things, as you put it. Not right now though, okay?", she said after pushing him away. "Fine have it your way, cutie."

"I will, my Shaggy Haired Hottie."

"What were you dreaming about last night? I know in some way shape or form, I was in it."

"Well, lover boy, you were in it. It was about my first day in Clover Town, and meeting you in 'The Beanie'"

"Ah, I remember that day. Miss 'you might want to stir up your latte.'"

"If, I'm remembering correctly, you couldn't seem to stop looking at me."

"I couldn't help it. It was wanting to touch at first sight."

"What?!"

"I never told you that, have I?"

"Uhm...no"

"Well now you know."

"Yes, I do know. I know that you've been sex craved since birth."

"I wouldn't say since birth, just since age 15."

"What did I ever see in you?"

"My charm, and devilishly handsome looks."

"You got that from Chad."

"I did,but...how do you know that's from Chad?"

"When I went on a date with him..."

"Whoa! When was that?"

"Oh yeah... I never told you that. I'll just tell you the whole story... it was my second day in Clover Town and I was walking with Ryan to that clothing store....

"_This is the clothing store. Fashion 4 U. There's only one in the town, but surprisingly, it has amazing clothes. You got your skinny jeans, even in multiple colors, your tanks, your polo's, Bermudas, capris, shorts, extremely short shorts, mini skirts, dresses of all kinds, bras and panties. Anything that makes you feel sexy." Ryan said. "Is this were you get your clothes from too?", I asked smiling. "Well yes, only because its the only store! Your beloved Troy shops here too." We then heard screaming. "Whoa, that sounds serious, you should go check it out.", Ryan said. "Why can't you?", I asked nervously. "Because I'm not the one who needs friends, plus I got to go to work. Stop by 'the Beanie' when your done."_

"_Okay", I agreed before walking into the store. _

"_Whats your problem?! I am trying to return this shirt and YOU are to busy, yelling at me! I want to speak to your manager." A brown haired girl screamed throwing the garment at the clerk, who seemed highly fed up. "I am the manager!! And I cannot allow you to return a item with a receipt or the price tag. Its store policy!"_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since....forever!!"_

"_Ugh! You are the most horrible clerk I have ever consulted with. I am going to call your boss and make sure you get written up for such behavior. Do you agree with me on this?" The brown haired girl asked looking at me. I realized she wore glasses. "Uhm, I don't know, I just got here." She glared at me. _Whoa this chick is crazy._ "How the hell are you supposed to help me then!?!"_

"_I'm new here, I was just looking around. Jeez." I walked out, making my way to the Beanie to see Ryan. _

"_Hey!" he exclaimed from behind the counter. I walked over. "How was 'Fashion 4 U'?" he asked, wiping down the counter with some sort of cleaning agent. "Some crazy chick with red glasses was there yelling at the manager."_

"_Ah, that's Kelsi. She constantly is getting in trouble lately."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's something we can talk about later. I'm really busy right now. You should go to the bookstore up the street and check out my poetry book. Give you something to do, and I'll text you when I'm done with my shift."_

"_Okay, I'll see you later."_

"Wow, Ryan really was your best friend huh?" Troy asked, his hands running down her arm. "Yes, and he still is. Now let me finish the story.

_I walked into the bookstore, which was more like a library than a bookstore, but hey, I didn't care. I saw bushy haired guy there, and walked up to him, (a/n: I know surprising that Chad works at a bookstore in this story. No basketball, just a book, all you gotta do is work with me here.) "Can you help me find a book by Ryan Evans?" I asked as I followed him down the poetry section, he gave me the book _Misconceptions of an Evans_, and I red the first poem on the second page._

"_Just Thinking, No Blinking. __Deep In Thought, Hoping Not To Get Caught._

_Hiding In Quiet And Peace Alone,_

_So That Is Why You Didn't Bring Your Cell Phone. __So You Can Be Isolated, _

_And Not Interrogated. __Just Having It All To Yourself,_

_Like The Only Book On The Shelf. __It Doesn't Get Loud, _

_And Not A Big Of A Crowd. __Just Clearing Your Mind,_

_And Opening Eyes As If You Were Blind. __Going Back, __On The Railroad Track._

_Thinking What You Have Done, __Correcting What You Did Wrong._

_Your Mind Going Away To A Happy Place, __Like Flowers In A Extravagant Vase._

_Then You Come Back To Where You Are, __And Find Out Serenity Is Not Far._

_- Alone"_

"_So you like poetry? I got a poem for you, 'roses are red, violets are blue, I think you look lovely, so go out with me boo." I couldn't help but giggle. "Aren't you quite the charmer?"_

"_Well, with my charm and devilishly handsome looks I'd say we make a perfect couple."_

"_Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up book guy, I need a name first."_

"_Chad Danforth."_

"_Pleased to meet you Mr. Danforth, I'm Gabriella Montez."_

"Oh come on, why didn't you just say 'fuck me' and call it a day?" Troy interrupted again. Gabriella hit him playfully on the chest. "Maybe because I didn't want to have sex with Chad. Plus, if I didn't know any better, I'd think your jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Of Chad? Why would I be jealous of Chad? I mean, its not like I care that he got you on a date first.."

"The fact that you just answered your own question, gave it away."

"Whatever, what happened after that?"

"Well...

"_So Miss. Montez are you off the market?"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Well, would you like to go out sometime, preferably tonight at 7?"_

"_Hmm, where do you suppose we go?"_

Gabriella paused as she saw the look on Troy's face. Pure jealousy. She smiled, running her hand through his shaggy hair. "I'm married to you right now, aren't I? And its not like slept with him." Troy turned his head, looking at her, "I guess, your right. Can we just skip that part and just go to the date? Where did he take you? Did you have fun? Did he try to kiss you?"

"Uhm...We both decided to meet at the coffee shop at 7, where we had coffee and talked. We asked each other the basic questions, favorite color, favorite food, birthdays. He then took me to a tattoo parlor and pulled a prank on me, where he acted like he was getting a tattoo of my name, when it was fake ink. Then he walked me home.

"_I had a great time on our date tonight." he said walking me to my front door. "I did too. Thank you for a wonderful night." then we stood there, awkwardly. He then started leaning in, puckering his lips with his eyes closed._

Troy looked at her, anxiousness in his eyes. Gabriella smiled..

"I pushed him away though, ending with a 'goodnight again I had a great time' and walked inside." Troy's eyes lit up. "You rejected Chad! Yes!! I love you so much baby." he said kissing her full on the lips.

**A/N: that is it my darlings. Next chapter is going to be about Troyella flirting, and drama unfolds. [: and I would like to thank my bestest friend for the poem "Alone".**


End file.
